


What I Need Is You

by kabbyxkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eyes Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kitten, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Smut, kabby baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbyxkru/pseuds/kabbyxkru
Summary: Just a little something for after the season 2....  just read it its fluff basically and a bit of smut and very kabby focused
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Maddie<3 after she asked me a few times for a kabby one shot. I named the kitten Maddie as a gift for her :) It's my first one shot and my first time writing smut soooo.. I did my best ! Enjoy and leave kudos and comments, appreciated :)

When Marcus woke up, it was at the sound of the someone banging at the door of his quarters. “Come in” he answers sleepily. He didn’t have time to see who was there when he heard the voice of Miller tell him something about their people getting sick. He nodded and the man left him. He didn’t waste time to get dressed and go check medical. 

When he arrived in medical, it was indeed full of sick people. He went in to talk to Abby when Raven stopped him. “Not now, there’s too many sick patients, you shouldn’t stay here or you’ll get sick too” she told him. “What are you doing here then? You shouldn’t be here either, you’ll get sick” he retorted because she was risking as much as he was. “I’m already having the symptoms, it’s just the flu but you should stay away until it passes. Don’t worry, Abby will be fine” she smiles reassuringly before gesturing him to go away once again. But Marcus didn’t listen, and sat next to Raven. The girl chuckled at his sutbborness before whispering something about Abby not being happy about him staying around sick people. 

As the day went by, Marcus stayed to help and checked the camp multiple times to be sure they didn’t miss anyone who was sick. He hadn’t seen Abby all day, and he was worried she’d get sick. As the sky got darker and the camp went calmer, he went to look for her in medical. As he entered the medical tent he didn’t see her right away, he thought she already left when he turned and spotted Jackson sitting on the floor. As he got closer he saw Abby next to him. She was drinking moonshine. She looked tired and he didn’t say anything because after the day she’d had, she deserved a drink. He just nodded as she smiled at him and he silently sat next to her. They were drinking in a comfortable silence, it felt nice not to have to talk. Jackson left a little bit later, and Marcus and Abby were left alone. After a few minutes of silence, Abby deposed the bottle of moonshine and turned to him. She was about to say something but he preceeded her. “Raven is sick right? I saw her earlier in medical” Abby smiled at the worry she could here in his voice. He cared so much and it was beautiful to see. She could barely remember the coldness she used to see in him, the uncaring side of him. He had changed so much since they’d got down to earth. And after everything that’s happened, it felt good to know she could count on him. He had changed so much since they set foot on earth, and she had learned to consider him a friend. But after mount weather, something had changed. She couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was but something had. And even though she triedd not to give it too much thought, she felt good about it. It, whatever that was, felt good. “Yes, she is. I gave flu shots to everyone, they should be fine in a few days”she replied. He stood up, so she followed and as they were silently walking, leaving medical, Marcus asked her if she’d got her flu shot. “Yes, I did. I won’t get sick don’t worry I took precautions… You on the other hand…” he hadn’t taken the shot, he hated needles and besides, he’d been busy helping the camp. “I heard what you did today, and I thank you for it but Marcus I’m no fool, I know you didn’t get the shot. You’re going to be sick, you know that right?” she tells him in her motherly tone. “I’m fine Abby, don’t worry I won’t get sick” he responded, arriving at her quarters. She opened the door, then turned to him and smiled. “Good night, Marcus” “Good night Abby” he responded, before she entered her room and closed the door. Marcus went back to his quarters and didn’t last long before going to bed and fallins asleep.

The next morning, he woke up with an awful headache. He tried to get to work but his head was spinning and he had neausea. He just had time to get out of bed to run to the bathroom, to throw up. When the nausea finally stopped, he went back to bed. He was too weak to do anything else, really. Yesterday when he told Abby he wouldn’t get sick, he actually thought he wouldn’t because he never gets sick. Abby hadn’t pushed him about the shot because she knew about his fear of needles and respected it. And he was a grown up, he knew the risk he was taking by not taking the flu shot in advance. Now that he was sick, she’d have to give it to him nonetheless. He swore under his breath. 

When Abby woke up, she felt good. She showered and then went to medical. Around 12pm she still hadn’t heard from Marcus or seen him so she went to check on him. She went outside, but he wasn’t there. She saw David Miller and asked him about Marcus. She couldn’t help but smile when she heard he had called in sick. She went back to medical to take some stuff for him ,then headed down in the cafeteria for some food before heading to his quarters. It was dark when she entered after knocking and hearing a weak “yes” from him. She approached him to get a better view and he was shaking and sweating. She touched his forehead and he was very hot. She had to bring down his temperature. “Abby?” he weakly asked “It’s me, Marcus” she smiled. She wanted to make some joke about how she was right and how if he’d listened to her that wouldn’t have happened. But she decided to keep it for when he’d be more lucid. “You’re a-an angel” he said out of the blue. Abby smiled, it was the fiever. She started to apply a wet tissue on his forehead, sitting on the bed next to his fieverish form, and she started to take care of him. “Abby… You’re so beautiful…” he murmured before he fell into sleep. She gave him the flu shot while he was sleeping so he wouldn’t feel it. She stayed with him for a bit, she sat on a chair next to the bed where she ended up falling asleep. 

When Marcus woke up again, it was dark. He didn’t know how long he slept. As he turned his face he saw Abby sleeping in the chair. If he let her stay in that position she’d hurt bad later so he decided to wake her. “Abby, wake up” he gently shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. He sat back on his bed waiting for her to fully wake up. “How are you ?” she asked him when she realized why exactly she was in his quarters. “Good, good” she chuckled “What?” he asked as he was going towards the bathroom “Nothing just that, I told you so” she smirked at him. “Come on Abby you know how much I hate needles and besides it was worth it” 

“No it’s not worth getting sick” she scoffs 

“Well it is when your favorite doctor comes to take care of you” he smirks at his own comment while she quickly adverted his gaze. It happened sometimes, him making flirty comments and she didn’t know what to make of it. It confused her and her feelings confused her enough as it was. After making sure he was alright, she left his quarters and went to medical. 

The day went by slowly, Marcus had been resting in the morning then he worked for the afternoon while Abby stayed in medical all day. 

A few days later, Abby was looking for Marcus to discuss some business with the grounders. When she couldn’t find him outside she tried his quarters. When she opened the door, she was met by darkness. The room seemed completely empty. As she was about to leave she heard something that sounded very much like a meow. As she was now searching for the sound she tried to get closer to it. It came from the bed but it was empty. She looked under and found a half open box. She took it and opened it completely. She gasped by surprise. “What the hell” did she murmur right before she heard footsteps nearing her. 

“Abby? What-“ he stopped himself to say more when he saw the kitten he’d saved a few days before in her arms, her sitting on the floor. 

“Marcus? Would you please explain how this little cat ended up in your room?” she asked to him, raising an eyebrow half amused 

“Would you mind telling me what you are doing in my room?” he retorted in denial

“Well as a matter of fact I was looking for you. Now don’t change the topic, why is there a kitten in your quarters Marcus?” at the question, he sat down next to her and cradled the little cat before explaining himself 

“A few days ago I was out on patrol when I heard a sound so I tried to follow it, the closer I got the more I could determine what it sounded like. A meow. So when I found the little one, he was injured so I decided to take her back and heal her. She ended up staying in my room and I never had the heart to release her out in the woods..” 

“Her huh?” she smiled at the cat and then turned her head to look at him 

“It’s a little girl” he said smiling adoringly at the little animal in Abby’s arms. They stayed like that in silence for a while. Abby felt herself relax at his closeness. He shifted even closer almost imperceptibly, but enough for Abby to notice. She had felt them growing closer with the time passing by and the events that had happened. Marcus was always there to make sure she wouldn’t over exhaust herself and sleep while she would make sure he would eat. During the evening the would meet up in the Chancellor’s (Abby’s) quarters and work for a while. After an hour or two they would end up sitting on the couch with a respectful distance between them, usually until Abby would fall asleep her head on his shoulder. He would put her more comfortably on the couch and leave her to rest or finish some papers before leaving. They were very comfortable around each other and trusted one another. When she turned to ask him a question she saw him look intensly at her. It made her stomach flutters but she tried to ignore it. 

She smiled almost shyly before asking “What is it?” 

“Mh….nothing” he answered lowering his gaze to the cat 

“Marcus come on you know you can talk to me right?” 

He didn’t say anything to that. It was as if he was completely hypnotised by her. He moved to cradle softly her cheek. She instinctively leaned in to the touch before he dropped his hand. They were still intensly gazing at each other when he slowly started to lean in. Abby froze at that, and as she thought he was going to do what she secretly wished he would, he got up. She held the cat higher for him to take her before she got up too. 

“So do you have a name yet?” she asked trying to break the heavy tension between them 

“No not yet” he responds toughftully 

“Mhh let’s see… Madison? Julia? Alice?” she proposes

“I like the first one though it’s long… What about Maddie? Cute and short” 

“Let’s go with that” she smiles at the cat before adding “Welcome home, Maddie” 

As the weeks went by, they grew even closer (as if it was possible). They’d share the cat, Abby taking her when Marcus was too busy or on night duty and Marcus would do the same for her. Technically it was Marcus’ cat but inconsciously they’d share it as theirs and no longer his. They would take Mads to work on evenings in Abby’s quarters and then Marcus would let the cat sleep with her. 

As Marcus would work out and do a lot of sparring and self defense, Abby had remained ….. unactive on that sort of things. Until one day Marcus had come to her asking her to at least get self defense lessons so she can protect herself at least a little if anything should happen. Abby had protested at first, but said yes nonetheless. Marcus would be the one teaching her techniques. As the lessons went by, Abby was getting stronger and better, though it wasn’t easy concentrating with Marcus in sports shorts and thight black tee shirt. She was hot and it wasn’t from the sweating or the effort. The more they were training the hotter and harder it was becoming for her. Today as she was now straddling him as she was working on a technique he’d just taught her, she couldn’t help but let her hands fall on his chest to steady herself, right before her eyes flickered from her hands on his chest to his neck ending up on his lips. She was literally glued to them. His hands came to her waist to steady her and for a second, they both froze. Nothing existed just the tension that she deseperatly wanted to relieve. But before she knew it, he’d flipped positions and put her on the ground, now him straddling her, his eyes intense on her. 

“You aren’t focused Abby” he reproaches her, his voice coming out breathless, holding her hands on top of her head 

“Okay got it now let me go” she says trying to move. As she shifted her position under his heavy but rather comfortable body, she heard him take an intake breath. As she was trying to see if she’d hurt him she felt something on her thigh. Her eyes widened for a second before she tried to ignore that his stirring cock was hot against her thigh. He slowly let her go, without saying a word. He wanted to say something but really didn’t know what. He knew she’d felt his member against her.. As he was debating with himself with options, she spoke “Okay, I’m going to take a shower now, uhm… I’ll see you later ?” she asks trying not to sound too awkward. “Sure” he replied before she left the training room and literally fled to her quarters. She closed the door and leaned against it. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before going in the tiny bathroom she had to shower.

As she was letting the cold water running free on her body she didn’t hear the door of her quarters open and Marcus looking for her. In a rush he didn’t think and opened the bathroom door, calling for her. “Marcus?!” she exclaimed horrified and mostly surprised “What the hell are you doing here?” she said as he quickly turned around as she was completely naked just a few meters from him, cutting the water and taking a towel to wrap around herself to cover her body. As he turned around to talk to her, his breath got caugh in his throat. All he could see was her skin. Her long tanned legs, her damp hair hanging over one shoulder, her hand holding the tower in case it would fall… She was a goddess. “Marcus? I’d like to get on with my shower so if you could please tell me whatever made you suddenly barge in my bathroom while I was showering…?” she presses him annoyed. His gaze made her feel suddenly very exposed not that she had any other choice.. “I’m- I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for whatever happened back in the training room” he said ashamed, looking at his feet. He knew when she’d left the room he’d had to apologize for what had happened. He’d felt Abby’s uncomfort and it was awfully inappropriate and he’d felt horrible about it. 

“I don’t know what you’re-“ she tried to deny to make this easier but he cut her off

“I saw your eyes, Abby when- don’t deny it” he replied to her, taking a step forward then stopping himself

“I don’t- I can’t-“ she muffled before taking a deep breath and continuing “We don’t have to talk about… that she says shaking her head at him before turning and grabbing the sink to hold herself 

“Abby… I’m sorry.. I’m sorry that I made you feel this way, I never meant it for you I-“ she dismissed him with her hand 

“Stop just please” she said her voice almost shaking. She didn’t know why she felt so sad about him not knowing why. She thought their relationship had grown and was going towards something more… Something she couldn’t name yet… She was so afraid she was the only one feeling it and she had been right…

“Please Abby talk to me..” he pleaded. He slowly approached her but kept some distance between them 

“I can’t. It’s okay Marcus, I don’t care. Just go relieve yourself with some young grounder woman that you always bring back from your missions.” She stated coldly not even realizing how that sounded

“What are you-“ but she cut him once more “I don’t care you don’t have to explain yourself to me. You had a reaction, your body had a reaction and it had nothing to do with me it’s fine. Now go look for some relief and leave me alone so I can finally shower!” he was completely lost. He had no idea what she was talking about and he didn’t know where that came from. He hated himself for having a that kind of reaction to her but he really couldn’t help it. He couldn’t deny the sexual tention that he had been feeling. He was attracted to her, so much sometimes it made him mad. Yes he obviously needed release after their training or almost every moment they spent together because it became impossible. Having her so near, the stealing glances and the light touches or hands brushing they would share wasn’t enough. And it wasn’t only physical attraction. It was the way her smile would lit up the room or the way her laugh was music to his ears. The truth is, Marcus Kane had fallen head over heels in love with Abigail Griffin and she had no damn idea. Before he realized it, he was left alone in the darkness of her quarters, the bathroom door shut. He could hear the water running again. As he was pacing through the room he couldn’t stop trying to think of a way to make things right. How could she think he would go screw with any women? Why did that even matter to her? Why that sudden reaction? He tried to think but one came out of his mind made no sense. She wouldn’t be jealous would she? He was still in her rooms and she had been in the bathroom for what seemed like forever. When she finally opened the door, she was once again in her towel. 

“Marcus what the hell are you still doing here?” she asked surprised he’d still be there. She closed the door of the bathroom and Marcus closed the gap between them. He was very close to her and she backed up against the door. She held tightly her towel while he just looked right into her eyes. “You were jealous earlier” he sais, more as a statement then a question, calmly, waiting for a reaction from her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and scoffed “no I was not”

“Why did you made your comment about grounder women then?” he asked defiantly suddenly more sure of himself 

“I don’t- I don’t know” she said looking at her feet suddenly realizing her obvious stupidity. He smirked at her and took a step towards her. 

“You happy now? Now back off” she told him, trying lightly to push him away with her hand on his chest but he caught her wrist on his hand and brought it to his lips to depose a light kiss, never breaking the eye contact. She widened her eyes at the boldness of his action and whispered a breathless “Marcus what are you doing?” 

“Testing a theory” he replied, right before putting one hand on her damp hair and slowly, oh so slowly, leaned in. Abby froze as she felt his lips on hers. She responded almost immediately to it, her hands travelling on his shoulders then up in his hair taking him deeper into the kiss. She didn’t wait long before opening her mouth to give him more access and feeling his tongue dancing with hers. His hands were going down to her waist as he pushed her further between him and the door. Abby could feel his erection against her thigh and gave some friction. He groaned before finally breaking the kiss, breathless and their cheeks flushed. 

“What was that?” she asked him about his previous statement 

He smirked before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. She smiled fondly at him as he said “you have nothing to worry about Abby” he kissed her forehead and before she knew it he was gone. Once he was gone she sat on the end of the bed and smiled, brushing her lips with her fingers at the still very recent memory of his lips on hers. It had felt so right, him kissing her. 

The next day they hadn’t talked or even seen each other since the kiss. Abby didn’t really know what to think of it. He hadn’t tried to talk to her or approach her and it made her glad because she needed time to think but at the same time frustrated that she didn’t know what he thought. At the end of her day, she went back in her quarters and took a long hot shower. She read a bit then went to bed. 

The next morning, as she was on her way to medical she crossed Marcus in the hallway. They were walking towards one another and she tried to act like she hadn’t seen him but he called her name. 

“What?” she asks stopping in front of him but still not looking at him

“We have a meeting this evening, I just wanted to remind you” he explains matter-of-factly 

“Yeah I know” she said before starting to walk again 

She didn’t know why it was so cold between them really. Yes, he had kissed her but why this sudden heavy tension? Why wasn’t it easy? Why was she avoiding him? She still had to spend the entire evening with him and she had no idea how to handle that. She tired not to think back of the kiss because it made her hot all over and she couldn’t daydream about the kiss and fantasizing about more. Which tended to happen more than she’d admitted. 

The evening came and she tried to steal time. She was nervous to spend time alone with him again. Would he act like nothing happened or would he mention it? She was lost and didn’t know what to do. As she had nothing more to do and had no choice but to go back to her quarters, she reluctantly did. When she opened the door he was already there. 

“Hi” it’s really all she could say 

“Hey” he half smiles at her before continuing “We should talk about-“ 

“No please just don’t” she cuts him 

“Why not? We don’t have a choice but to make sure the peace is strong enough for us to be able to move without getting killed around the forest” he explains to her 

“Oh, that, okay yes sure let’s see” she replied embarassed, sitting in her chair with him in front of her the table only seperating them

After half an hour talking and negociating the best options Marcus suddenly claimed 

“I can’t do this” he said deposing the plan he had in his hands on the table and getting up

“What are you talking about ?” she asks knowing all too well where this conversation was headed

“I’m talking about the fact that you’ve been ignoring me since i-“ he stops waiting for a reaction 

“Don’t” she replies getting up 

“Why not?” he asks 

“Because I just- don’t. And by the way, I’m going to go to Polis to talk with Lexa about the peace. I know you’re against it but I have to.” She says to come back to what they were talking about just 10 minutes earlier and also to change the topic of their conversation 

“No you’re not Abby! It’s not worth it and it’s dangerous! I can send a few guards with Bellamy and Octavia they’ll negociate on your behalf but you’re not going!” he exclaims taking a few steps towards her

“Yes I will because I am the Chancellor! I decided I would go, so I will! Stop dictating my every move I know what I’m doing!” she replies taking a step backwards as she see him approaching her

“You’re infuriating! You might be the Chancellor but I’m the head of Guard and I’m telling you it’s dangerous!” he says again closing the distance between them 

“We’re at peace, I’m safe Marcus! Now let me do my damn job!” she stills when she feels the cold wall hitting her back

“And I’m doing mine. I won’t let you leave” he replies, his hot breath on Abby’s cheek as he closed the gap between them leaving only a few centimeters between their faces. They were intensly gazing at each other, their breaths coming shorter 

“I don’t care” challenged Abby “I will do it and you will let me because you don’t-“ her words died in her throat as she feels his hot mouth on hers, him backing her up completely against the wall. She immediately responded to the kiss, her hands on his shoulders pushing him furhter into her 

“you talk to much” he tells her as he takes his breath back before once again kissing her with such a force her knees were bucking. She moaned and he took the opportunity to let his tongue discover her mouth once again, their tongues soon dancing with each other. Her hands were gripping his hair while his were on her waist. Soon his hands were on her hips and hers on his shoulders as she was creating friction between the two of them. She could feel his hardness through his pants. He didn”t waste anytime and pushed her up against the wall, his hands on her arse, supporting her. Before he knew it she threw her jacket and tee shirt, leaving her exposed skin for him to devoure. He kissed the hollow of her breasts, her skin so soft that he groaned. 

“bed, now” she ordered him, unable to keep it up for much longer. He was driving her crazy. He took her to the bed and deposed her gently in it. He took off his tee shirt and boots and found himself on top of her in no time. He was kissing her everywhere. Her mouth, her jaw, the spot behing her ear, the hollow of her neck, her breasts. He took her bra off and started to suck her nipples. She was squirming of pleasure under him. As his hand was massaging one of her breast, the other soon found her thigh and slowly carressed her there. Close to where she wanted him but not quite enough. “Marcus” she protested and without waiting he completely took off her pants and panties and before she knew it, he was kissing her down to her middle. He kissed her thighs, then slowly started kissing her where she wanted. When his tongue licked her she thought she would pass out of pleasure. “you taste so good” he growled his mouth still on her, devouring her. She could feel the orgasm coming “Marcus I’m going to cum” she tells him breathlessly as he started sucking harder and harder. Her orgasm hit her full force and she couldn’t do anything but smile at the incredible release she’d just had. She looked down at Marcus “come here” she murmured before kissing him and tasting herself on his lips. Their kiss was sweeter then the previous ones, less angry and hungry.. “What are we doing ?” she suddenly asked him, breaking the kiss and looking at him intensly 

He looked at her and gently caressed her cheek before saying “Do you want this Abby?” 

She nodded before asking “What do you want Marcus?” 

“I want you, all of you” he answered before kissing her once again. They soon got lost again in the kiss and it became heated. She reached to his torso then to the belt of his jeans and tugged it down. He took off his boxers then kissed her again. They were now both completely naked, losing themseleves into each other. Abby suddenly turned him on his back and she was on top, she took his hard member in her hand and started stroking him. Marcus soon couldn’t take it anymore “Abby please” he pleaded and in one move she was sinking down on him. They both stilled, feeling the strength of their pleasure too strong. “god abby you feel so good” he tells her as she was starting to move above him. As they were both whispering how good the other felt, the pleasure was becoming soon too much for both of them and Marcus had his hands on her arse, guiding her and she was riding him. “I can’t hold it any longer I’m gonna come baby” tells Marcus breathlessly, feeling himself trembling “you can let go Marcus, let’s go together” she whispers in his ear and it was it. He spilled himself into her as she trembled and almost passed out of pleasure as she came. She layed on top of him, taking her breath back and he had one arm wrapped around her back, holding her close as if he was afraid she’d leave. “Are you okay?” he asks her afraid she was regretting what had just happened. She lifted her head to look at him in his eyes and what she replied was from far what he thought she’d say. “I love you” she smiled before softly deposing a kiss on his lips. “You.. you do?” he asks her in disbelief “Of course you idiot” she smiles adoringly at him “I love you so much Abby” he tells her, holding her even closer and snuggling his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She sighed happily an hugged him tight. They fell asleep naked against each other. 

After that night, everything fell into place. During the day they would work and then come back to each other at night to make sweet, langerous love and fall asleep naked in each other’s arms. Abby hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. After a few weeks, she made it official by asking him to move in with her. He had basically been living with her anyway but soon he was taking the rest of his things into her quarters. And obviously they took Maddie with them, who would crawl into bed with them and put herself between the two to catch their attention. Everything was for the best. 

\--  
It was a Thursday morning, Abby had just finished with her first patient when suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. She barely had the time to run to the bathroom that she was throwing up. 

“Are you okay??” Jackson asks her worried

“I’m fine” she responds getting up 

“Well you don’t seem fine” retorts Jackson 

“I probably ate something bad don’t worry, really I’m fine” she says 

“Okay fine but if it happens again I want to check you out just to be sure you don’t have the flu or anything” she had nodded and then they got back to work. Thankfully the next few days she hadn’t thrown up again. She thought she was getting better, that she wasn’t sick anymore so she decided to work again. (She had put herself aside in case it was the flu to make sure no one else got sick). 

Until on Tuesday something happened that would change their lives forever 

“Okay Lincoln, your arm is fine but you have to take it easy for the next few days, maybe weeks even, come back if it doesn’t get better alright?” Abby tells him

“Sure doc will do, thanks” he replies to her as she was washing her hands, giving him her back. She was about to respond she suddenly felt her head spinning and her body giving up. Before she knew it, she collapsed and everything went black. 

She woke up not very long after it happened, Jackson smiling lightly at her 

“What happened?” she asks coming back to herself and sitting up on the bed

“You fainted Abby… I did a blood work and I just got the results….” He lets the words hanging before he finally tells her 

“You’re pregnant Abby..” she knew something was wrong but being pregnant was really the last thing that would come to her mind. She let out a soft “oh” of shock. She was motioneless. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. How… She never thought she could ever have a baby again.. Before he died, Jake and her had been trying but it had never happened. And then he had been floated and she never thought about having kids ever again. She didn’t even know if that’s what she wanted.. 

“Look I know it’s a lot to process but Kane is gonna come in soon to take you back to your quarters. I didn’t tell him anything, just that you weren’t feeling okay” she nodded but didn’t say a word. She needed to process this. And she would have to tell him. Tell him that she was excpecting his baby… How would he react? Would he want a baby? So many questions and so little answers…. 

\--  
“How is she?” she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t realized that Marcus had entered medical. 

“I’m fine Marcus, come on, let’s go home” she tells him getting up for the bed. They woke silently towards their quarters while Abby was thinking about her pregnancy. She was going to have a baby and the only feeling she could feel despite evrything was happiness. But she was afraid of what Marcus would say. As they entered their quarters and she sat on the bed, she decided to tell him the sooner the better. He was in the bathroom asking her if she wanted a bath to relax her a bit when the words came out of her mouth very quietly at first “I’m pregnant” 

“What did you say?” he asks her approaching her, not knowing what she’d just said 

“I’m pregnant” she tells more to herself than to him to be honest

“What?” was the only thing he could say 

“We’re gonna have a baby” she says, looking at him as he was slowly sitting down on the bed next to her 

“I know we didn’t plan it, and we never even talked about babies.. You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…” she waits for him to process, before he slowly turned his head towards her with a huge smile on his face 

“we’re gonna have a baby” he repeats excitedly, getting up and gathering her up in his arms, spinning her around. 

“You’re happy about this?” she asks confused when he puts her down

“Of course I am!! Our baby is growing inside of you” he says amazed, touching lightly her belly 

“Yes” she smiles up at him before asking “So you want this? To have a baby with me?” 

“Abigail, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, having a baby with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I know, there’s a lot to think about, you’re still the Chancellor and we have a lot of work to do but we’ll get through it. We’ll figure it out, I promise you” he kisses her lightly on the forehead before taking her in his arms once again 

“I love you too Marcus, so much” she says before feeling Maddie scratching her back against Abby’s leg. Abby took the kitten in her arms “Yes little one, we’re adding someone to the family” she says carressing the little cat before deposing her on the bed and going to the bathroom to take her bath. 

“You coming?” she asks Marcus who was taking off his tee shirt

He entered the bath and they both relaxed, in each other’s arms, Marcus’ hand on her belly. 

\--

7 months later, Arthur was born. He had Marcus’ hair and Abby’s eyes. He was perfect. 

When Arthur was 3 months, Marcus proposed to Abby. They got married a month later. Everybody was there, they had decided to do the celebration in Polis.

Two years later, Marcus took Abby, their son and their little cat out in the forest for a walk. They stopped at a little wooden house. 

“It’s beautiufl! What is this?” she asks wondering why he brought them to this place 

“It’s our new home” he smiles to her as her eyes widened in surprise “I built it” he continues “When you first told me you were pregnant, I thought that we might want to get a place for us, eventually… So when the peace treaty was finalized and assured I decided it was time… With the help of Lincoln, Bellamy, Nyko, and even Octavia, Raven and Clarke, we decided to do this” he smiles at her 

“Marcus! It’s amazing!” she tells him excitedly before looking at their son in her arms and asking him “Isn’t it beautiful Arthur? Yes it is huh” she says before saying happily “We’re going to be so happy here” 

“We are… Want me to show you around?” he asks excitedly 

“Lead the way” she smiles happily, kissing her husband before entering their new home.


End file.
